Words of a Thief
by samy-chan
Summary: OK, this'll be alittle different from the storyline but what if when Zidane went to kidnap Garnet and she actualy DIDN'T want to be taken away? In the beginning she hates his guts but later falls completely in love with him. My 2nd ff9 fic!
1. Default Chapter

A/N:Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everyone!!! Look I've made another ff9 fic!! I'm so freakin' excited about this one!! You have no idea. But wow, I've started two stories, haven't even finished either of them and I'm already starting a new one. ::sighs:: but, oh well! I hope all my former and hopefully, some **new **ff9 readers will enjoy my new fic as or more than my last one. But, actually....I don't think any ff9 fics I make could EVER replace my last one. To be honest, I'm still super depressed over my last one ending ::sniff sniff:: but the end of one thing, is the start of another, right? This is kinda the same story line, except I spiced it up or changed it around a little...or maybe a lot, I dunno, you guys decide what I did with it. Oh, and I simply won't allow flames for the first couple of chapters of this new story. For a lot of stories, the first couple of chapters kinda always suck. So, if ya don't like it, wait for me to update a few more times and then you can tell me whether you like it then or not, ok? Ok, I think we have a understanding here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy...any of those numbers

Something you should know!!! (aka: Warning!): Ok, Garnet's gonna be kinda bitchy in the beginning, I don't even like the way she's acting, but she later becomes...less bitchy. So, if it pisses you off just...deal with it, it'll later come to an end.

"Home.... Sweet Home"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The princess of Alexandria, pressed her small fingers across her face, as she glanced at herself in the long lengthen mirror standing in front of her.

"Today...." She said lightly under her breath. But she was interrupted by two loud knocks on the door.

"Come in"

Two midget clowns came running through the door. The red one doing cartwheels and the other, a blue face painted one, doing very horrible back flips. When they were both done with their performances, they each bowed before Garnet.

"Happy 16th birthday princess!"

"Princess, happy16th birthday!"

"Thank you..." She said rather coldly.

"You're mother would like you present downstairs very soon!"

" Very soon, you're mother would like you present downstairs!"

The blue clown was named Zorn and the red, was Thorn. They were the queens jesters, who constantly repeated each others lines, only one would say the line backwards. Garnet hated when they were around. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, please tell my mother that I will be down in a couple of minutes, I need to finish getting ready"

"Yes, you're highness!" They both said and left the room.

"I wonder what I will get for this year...maybe some more jewelry....or another suitor"

She reached for her necklace that was laying out on her dresser and put it up over her head. It was her favorite necklace, she had it ever since she was litte. It was titled "The Falcon Claw" It was very important to the Alexandria family, if she were away from home, all she would have to do was show her necklace and people who automatically know that she was and where she came from.

After she applied her makeup and proceeded downstairs to the big "surprise party" that she wasn't suppose to know about. Her mother was in her throne with Steiner and Beatrix both standing by her. Garnet lifted her dress a little, so that she could walk and approached her mother.

"Garnet dear, why didn't you wear your other necklace?" She looked as if she were uncomfortable or something.

Garnet put her hand over the claw to cover it.

"I uhh...wanted to"

"That necklace makes that dress look just awful. You're always wearing that necklace as if you have no others, go put on the diamond one I got you" She said and fanned herself with her fancy fan.

Garnet lowered her eyes to the ground.

"And make it quick, the show will start any minute"

"Yes mother"

Garnet ran back to her room almost tripping on her heels. When she got there it was dead silent. She couldn't even remember the last time it was this quiet. Usually she would hear Steiner screaming at the Pluto Knights or something. She shrugged and opened her jewelry box. The necklace was there...but she didn't grab it, she simply stared it. _"You're always wearing that necklace as if you have no others"_ She squeezed her fists in anger.

"Mother...she's always telling me what to do and how to act. Like I can't take care of myself"

She looked at her reflection shown in her diamond necklace as her face reflected a grin.

"I know what I'll do" She said and went to her closet. Her eyes examined what was there. Nothing but dresses and gowns. She scooted the hangers as far as they could go and revealed a pink and white hood. She hadn't seen it in ages, last time she wore it, was when she was sneaking out of the castle. (which was what she was doing again)

When she was done changing out of her dress, she grabbed all of her necklaces and stuffed them in her pocket, except her Falcon Claw, which she was still wearing. She slowly turned off the light and closed the curtains in her room and closed the squeaky door behind her.

She took a breath and ran to the stairs on the other end of the hall. She didn't know what happened, but she bumped into something...it hurt too. When she opened her eyes there was this....boy standing there. Garnet put her hand over her pocket where the necklaces were dangling. What if mother sent him because she was taking so long? She tried to hide her face so that he would just think that she was someone else, but then he said...

"Have we met before?" The boy said examining her face, under her hood. (A/N: you guys remember this part, right? I changed it around a little, didn't want to make it the exact same dialogue as the game, because that's just boring)

Garnet shook her head.

"No, I do not know you, but I must go now" She began to make her way down the stairs for a second time, but he put his arm in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I've always dreamed of meeting you here, won't you tell me your name beautiful?"

Garnet felt herself panic. Did he really know who she was, or was he just stalling? Either way, she had to leave as soon as possible.

"I...."

"Hey Zidane, what's going on up there?" A boy in a suit of armor shouted running up the stairs.

"I must go!" Garnet managed to run past the boy that was in her way and jump over the other one that was with him.

On her way down she heard: "Who the hell was that?" "That was the princess come on!"

"So they were after me" She said and slid down a pole that led to the basement.

"Hey come back here!" The boy yelled. Garnet glanced behind her shoulder, it was only the boy that she was talking to at the stairs. She caught a quick glimpse of his face. He would be kinda cute, if his face wasn't so dirty and if he didn't smell so bad. She ran down the hallway keeping her hand on her pocket, hoping that the necklaces would wouldn't fall out. If he saw her with all of her necklaces, then he would definitely think she was a thief. He was chasing after her like crazy now, with each corner she turned he caught more and more up with her. She didn't know if she had it in her to run anymore. Up ahead, was a door, it was the only place she could go to lose him. She grabbed the knob and quickly opened it locking it behind her. Too bad, but the lock was very old and rusty. It obviously wouldn't hold after he rammed at it a few times. She took off, only to hear pounding against the door.

Bu when she began to run, she bumped into someone **again**. What a bad day she was having, she thought. She didn't really bother to see who she bumped into this time, but the girl sure had a funny accent and talked like she wasn't around here.

"Whut in tarnation! What is going on here?"

Garnet, bowed and said sorry, but the girl just kept talking.

"Please ma'am, I'm in a terrible hurry"

"Oh is that so? Well, I'm gettin' ready for my bug openin', so I'm "in a terrible hurry" as well. You should really watch where ya goin' darlin'"

"Pardon me again, but I must go"

She ran down the stairs quickly before the boy would catch up with her again. He almost did, but the girl that was just yelling at he, started to yell at him too. She wondered who that women was, she had never seen her before. Maybe she worked in the play and that's what she meant by her "big opening." When she reached downstairs, she used this chance to catch her breath and behind her stood the boy. She had her back turned to him, and it was silent for a while; except for her breathing. She turned around to face him and settle this once and for all.

"Ok, what is it you want?"

"What?" The boy said. He looked surprise as if no one had ever asked him such a question.

"Why do you keep chasing me?"

His face was very dirty and sweaty, and she had also never seen him before either; nor had she ever seen the boy that was with him earlier. And they probably all knew each other too, there must have been some connection.

"Well uh..."

"Do not tell me you wish to chase me just for your own pleasure, because this is not my idea of "fun"

The boy chuckled and then got on one knee on the ground, putting his right arm across his chest.

"Your majesty, please come with me. I will take you away from the castle and you will be able to do as you wish. Me and my band of thieves, "Tantalus" are here to take you where your heart desires"

Garnet raised her eyebrows in shock of his response.

"So, you are here to kidnap me?"

She stared down hard at him as he was still on the ground bowing to her.

"Well, if you put it in such a "unpleasant" way, yes" He stood and wiped some sweat from his face.

"Hmph! Tell me one reason why I would go with someone like you and your friends?"

"Well, why not your highness? I don't know if the rumors are true or not, but they say that you are a rich snob and very spoiled and selfish. I think it's because you are lonely and spend all day in the castle. Come with me, and have the time of your life.." He offered his hand to her and smiled.

Garnet coldly stared down at it. He was wearing the Pluto Knights uniform, but he had put it on very sloppily. How in the world did he get a Pluto Knights suit of armor in his possession? And why was he wearing it in the first place? She shook her head and stared back down at his hand, which was still waiting for hers.

"You highness..?" He said, noticing the long silence.

She squeezed her fists and slapped him across the face, leaving a burning print on his right cheek.

"Who do you think I am? Why in the world would I willingly give myself to a band of thieves and leave everything I have now? What could you possibly know about being lonely? I am plenty happy being here and soon, my mother will hand over the crown to me and I will rule Alexandria. I do not need help from a mere thief"

The boy simply took his hand and laid it on his cheek, where she had slapped him. He rubbed it and then grinned.

"Wow, I've been slapped, punched and even jumped on by girls, but none hurt as much as that, from someone so beautiful..." He reached in his pocket and revealed a bottle and sprayed it into Garnet's face.

Garnet covered her face with her hands, but was too late to block the liquid from getting inside her and making her drowsy easily and she dosed off. The last thing she felt being, the boy kissing her cheek and whispering something very sweet into her ear.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:Yaaayyy!!! I'm done with the first new chapter of my new story. So was I right or what? Garnet was a total B-I-T-C-H! I even wrote a little scene of me beating the crap outta her, just to calm my nerves. But then again, I'm the one who made her like that, huh? Well, if you guys are just feeling completely outraged with this story, you're gonna have to wait!! Remember, I won't allow ANY flames!! But, you could always, make/draw/write out a scene where you're killing Garnet for all the things she had done and said.

But, overall Garnet's new attitude, did ya like it? It feels kinda weird writing a story only about Garnet. Ya know, from her point of view all the time, gets kinda boring after a while! Maybe, I'll do it from Zidane's point of view or something. Between me and you.....I thought it was extremely boring...lemme know if you guys feel the same. Oh wait! You guys can't because there is a NO FLAME policy! Bwahahahahahahahaha!! ::puts the sign on story:: Sorry flamers! hehe

Well, I made another2nd chapter for you guys to read, so you wouldn't be bored silly reading the first one over and over, waiting my lousy 10 week updating u.u; Funny thing, I actually wrote the 2nd chapter first and was planning on making that one the first chapter. But it was WAY too short and more boring (if you guys click over the next chapter you'll see what I'm talking about) You'll read it and you'll literally say: "No way, that hyper idiot was planning on making **this** the first chapter" But anyways, Thanks to all of you who are reading this right now, go on the next chappy!!!


	2. Hateful Desires

A/N: Ok, sorry for the mix up folks. I think all those who have me on their author alert list, might have gotten two e-mails indicating that I had made TWO new stories, but strangely the two new stories that I "supposedly" made, had the same title, and somewhat, the same summary. Mere coincidence? I think not! I simply made a mistake and uploaded the new story, before I had fixed the summary. I messed up the first time. So don't pay attention to the first notice for me uploading, but the second one. sorry bout that folks!

Hey, just wanted to say something before the story starts. Um, notice that TWO of my stories have the word HEART or HEARTS in it? Something that always revolves around the freakin' word heart! I think it's really corny and I just noticed it today and now I feel extremely embarressed. Anyone wanna help me come up with "better" titles?

"Hateful Desires"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Garnet felt like she was floating a cloud in heaven....she had never felt so light and free. What happened to make her feel so...great?_

"Ow!" She screamed out. She looked up, to see a short brown faced thing, with bright yellow eyes and a weird hat staring down at her, pulling her arm. She was sitting on the ground...which was extremely dirty.

"Let go of me you peasant!" Princess Garnet snapped at Cinna, tugging back at her arm, which he had a uneasy grip on.

"P-Please Princess...if you could just.." Cinna let go of her arm for a secound and then began to tug back at it lightly, so that he wouldn't hurt her.

Garnet seemed even more furious at this and jerked her body back in a way that made Cinna lose complete grip of her arm.

"I will not go with you! You disgusting little thing!"

Cinna frowned sadly at her comment.

"Hey, what's going on here?"

Garnet looked at the figure standing above both her and that..thing that was trying to rip her arm off before. It was that boy....the same boy that had kidnapped her from the her palace. He was the reason she was here! She felt a rage of anger just looking at him.

"Oh great Zidane, you're here finally!" Cinna wiped some sweat from his forehead with a dirty blue hanky he took from his pocket. "The princess won't even let me touch her"

"Well, why would I want the hands of a dirty thief touching me!" She peered down at her arm, sarcastically checking for dirt. "He was pulling at my arm so hardly, trying to rip it off! I think he was trying to rape me"

Zidane glared at Cinna who was standing besides him. Cinna gulped loudly and began wiping his forehead again, as beads of sweat began to appear.

"I swear I didn't Zidane! What do **I** look like trying to do something like that!? I'd never even think of something like that! I was just trying to--"

"Hey Hey! Calm down Cinna, You know I believe you!" Zidane laughed loudly and gave Cinna a big slap on the back.

"Oh, thank goodness you believe me. If I ever tried to do something like that, the boss would have my head!"

"You're damn right he would!" Zidane chuckled in agreement.

The two thieves both laughed for about a good minute, while Garnet still was on the ground feeling stupid and left out.

"Ok then...you..." Zidane held his stomach trying to catch his breath "You just go back to the ship and I'll take care of things here"

Garnet peered at the boy with the dirty blonde hair and squeezed her fist.

'How dare he. Making me look like a fool, when they're the ones living in a dirty old ship! If only mother knew where I was right now, she would have him and his whole crew of thieves beheaded right away!'

"Ok, I'll see you when we get there" Cinna waved and left.

'There? What was "there?" Garnet thought. It was obvious that they were planning on taking her somewhere. But where in the world to?'

"Hey there" A kind voice spoke out breaking her thoughts. Garnet glanced up at the boy who was staring down at her. He didn't know if she should take that kindly, or in a way that he was trying to mock her. She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Excuse me peasant but, where do you plan on taking me?"

Garnet thought that she sounded rather nice while saying this to him. She could have been much ruder. Like, she could've said something like: "You dirty old thief! Where are you taking me!?" Or in her more proper tone: "Tell me right this instant, where you're taking me or I'll have you beheaded!" Yes, she sounded very polite. After all, he was a peasant, why in the world would he be offended by her calling him it out loud.

Zidane didn't answer her right away, purposely to make her more impatient than she already was and tick her off some. He smiled.

"That's a secret" He said and winked.

"What? A secret? Don't **I **deserve to know where you thieves plan on taking me?" There was that royal tone in her voice again. Zidane stood and turned his back towards her.

"Listen babe, call me Zidane. We maybe thieves, but we're not too different than you"

Garnet stared wide eyed at him. Not too different than...me..? What could he know? The only time he has even seen rich life, is he and his crew tries to steal it.

"Come on Princess, if we get to the ship now, the boss will really have my head. There's nothing more that pisses him off"

Garnet didn't know if she should follow this...Zidane..or just...trust him. It seemed that he was the only one who actually understood her, somewhat. All the other members in his crew, either had fangs or looked completely different than "normal" people. But, this Zidane guy...he actually looked more human than all of them.

She dusted off her pants and followed slowly behind. When they got back to camp, there were some people carrying heavy boxes into their ship and their boss yelling at them to hurry up.

"C'mon you guys can go faster than that! We have to be outta here before nightfall!"

Not wanting to go any faster, the thieves carrying the boxes up the ramp, began to run the supplies into the ship. Zidane joined his fellow thieves and helped them carry some things that they couldn't hold on their own. Garnet just stood there, feeling stupid and ignored once again. All that could be heard were the hard breathing of the thieves struggling to hold all the heavy supplies. She looked around the area, she didn't even have any idea where they were. In a forest, she knew that. Could they possibly be in "The Evil Forest?" No, she thought. That means that we'd be right under Alexandria and she knew that they most have traveled longer than at least 20 minutes.

"Excuse me peas....Zidane..?" She called out in a very low mumble. He didn't answer her. He probably didn't even hear her, over all the noise that was going on around them. She cleared her throat.

"Zidane!!!"

Zidane dropped the box and turned his head towards Garnet. Garnet didn't even know that she could scream that loud. She could feel herself blush with embarrassment, but she covered it with her hand. Zidane made big circles with his arms and stretched them out.

"Be right back guys!" He said and walked over to the impatient looking princess.

"Yes princess? Is there something you need?"

Garnet knew that she was still blushing but, she still wanted to ask him what she wanted to. She was sure that she could get this thief to take her back to the castle. Yes, he would have to! he was the only one around her who treated her with somewhat respect.

"Tell me Zidane, what does your boss have in stored for me?"

Zidane made this disgusting sound with his throat, that Garnet thought only frogs could make and then he spat to the side and wiped his mouth.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure. But you'll be fine if that's what you're thinking"

Garnet still was still trying to process that he had just spit, not only in public, but in front of a princess.

"Why? Why can't you tell me where you're taking me?"

Zidane sighed and ran his fingers through

"Listen princess, I know that you must want to go home, but--"

"But what? Please tell me everything you know Zidane!"

Zidane thought for a moment and then a smile spread across his face.

"Tell ya what, I'll talk to the boss about it" He said.

"Ok then, I thank you Zidane" She did not smile, and she didn't like how he was either.

"Well, if that's all you want, I'm gonna go help the guys with the rest of the supplies. I think you should get ready too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well okies, that's the 2nd chapter. I'll tell you guys straight up....I probably won't update, a month or maybe even longer than that from now! And I still gotta do my sequel for my other fic! > I'm losing it!! anyways, o-dajini! You guys be good, don't go off flaming people's work down. I've taught you better than that.


	3. A New View

A/N: Oh my goodness. I really wasn't kidding when I said that I wouldn't be updating this for a month or longer. ;; Well, the story wasn't as much as a hit a I wanted it to be..I mean I got a very decent amount of reviews but..mentally I felt like it was a horrible story that was held together by some crappy glue. (like...Elmer's Glue : P) So, I didn't really bother updating or even taking a look at it. I was even considering taking the story off the website.

But then...just when all hope seemed lost... Someone Reviewed :holy music plays: It wasn't 10 people...It was one...one from this person who I thought was very nice to read a forgotten, badly written story such as mine. Thank you so much for reviewing Rose Mage! You have no idea how much it meant to me! I seriously wouldn't have written this at all if not for your review. This is for you.

Disclaimer: I absolutely and negatively do not own the plot and/or characters or anything of Ff9

Claimer: However, I do own the actual video game, believe it or not.

****

♣A New View♣

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door opened loudly waking Garnet up from a miserable slumber.

"How are you feeling princess?" A voice said. She was guessing it was that monster from earlier. She didn't bother to reply or even move.

"Oh ok, sorry." He said and closed the door slowly.

She was tired, cold and hungry. The bed which they gave her to sleep in was absolutely the worse bed she had ever slept in. Her bedroom floor was more comfortable. She'd rather sleep on the streets than this so called "bed." The room seemed to be painted in lint and other ancient things (such as chests, boots, and other things that Garnet thought were worthless and had no point in keeping).

When was she going to leave this god forsaken place..?

What had she done to deserve this? What was it that makes God punish beautiful princesses? She was a good princess. She had done everything she could for her country and family. She was kind...kind enough to people she didn't even have to talk to.

She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Thoughts of her mother and the castle stirred in her mind. She wondered if her mother had even made a single effort to find her. If she did, she's probably send the Pluto Knights to try and find her. They couldn't have been that far from Alexandria...it couldn't have taken her mother this long to find her... Tiny tears beaded at the corners of her eyes. She kept mumbling, "I hate this place...I hate this place...I hate this place.." over and over until she got tired of saying it. But then she would just repeat it over in her mind...

There was something really uncomfortable under her thigh. She reached her hand under her leg and revealed a ragged doll. She had brown yarned hair with a ugly cloth wrapped around the waist for a dress. The face of the doll was inexcusably horrifying. A stitched smile, two button hole eyes and a bunch of dirt stains on its face. She continued to observe the doll until something written on its chest caught her eye. "Ga...rnet Alexandros..?" She sat up to get a better look at the doll until she could see in plain sight that the doll was suppose to be her. She squinted her eyes and threw the doll out the closest window to her.

'Is that really what I look like...?' She thought almost laughing at the thieves arts and crafts project, which she had just disposed out the window. She chuckled. Then she felt the need to chuckle again. It just made her feel so better for some reason. Suddenly she was giggling like crazy until she heard foot steps coming in front of her door. She clamped up and turned over onto her side, pulling the blanket back over her body.

She heard the person set something down on that old wooden table that was next to the door. Then the person walked over to her bed and she could feel the persons breathing over her. She tried her hardiest not to make any movement. Her nose begin to tickle though. She wanted to scratch it so badly...matter a fact, she had never wanted to scratch something so badly in her life. She felt a warm hand touch her cheek. She felt heat run up her back into her head and ears. She had never felt so hot before. Her mind had so many thoughts squeezed into her head that she thought her head would just pop any second. Then another thought was born. What if it was that fat rabbit leader of theirs? What if he told everyone to go off and get more equipment, so that he could have a little fun? Sweat began to run down her face. She felt like screaming. Then out of the creaking and squeaking of the room a familiar voice said...

"I'm sorry princess...I promise I'll get you back home somehow. But, not now. Things are too difficult to even go past the border. I hope you can hold on a little longer." His hand froze on her cheek for a few more seconds until he pulled away and she heard him open the door again. She immediately opened her eyes when she heard the door close again. She sat up and wiped the sweat from her face,

"Heh, I still got it" She smiled and hopped outta bed.

A _pink_ shaped thing was sitting on the table...She cocked an eyebrow. She never expected to see _pink_ among thieves.

She stared down at the master piece. It was a cake. A cake with a message written in white frosting that read:

Happy 16th Birthday Princess!

From: Everyone

She traced the words with her pointer finger, then she pushed her finger down a little bit and the pink frosting off her finger. Hmm, not bad.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Princess we're almost there!" Zidane shouted from below the balcony. Garnet looked down and could see a short boy with blonde hair yelling up at her. She had no idea what he was talking about. She nodded and shouted ok.

"Three whole days..." She said counting over her fingers. She had been away from home for that long. How was she ever suppose to get used to all this..? They would probably kill her at the end of the journey or something. They were thieves after all. And you could never trust the words of a thief.

Garnet felt the airship begin to slow down at bit. She looked under her and could see the city of Lindbulm.

"Lindbulm...?" Suddenly hope bolted across her face. "Lindbulm! I'm saved!" How foolish these thieves were. She would tell her uncle Cid (who was the regent of Lindbulm) how these horrible thieves abducted her from Alexandria. Her uncle would surely have each and everyone of their heads chopped off. She went downstairs into the engine room where a bunch of black mages were working. She walked over to one of them who was driving the airship and gave him a little push with her hip.

"Here, I'll drive." She smiled.

The black mage stared for a while at her questioningly, but then silently nodded and went to do something else. Garnet wasn't an expert at driving a airship, but she did take a few lessons from her tutor, Doctor Tot, who lived in Treno.

"You!" She called out to a mage standing behind her. "Adjust the steam engine over there a bit." She pointed to it with her chin. The mage nodded and went over to the rusty machine and turned the wheel on it.

Zidane and the others were on the balcony chatting when the ship rumbled.

"Whoa!" Zidane said almost falling down.

"Someone must of put more fuel in this old contraption. It's goin' much faster than before."

Cinna stood on his tippy toes to try to get a glimpse of who was driving the ship. He was too short to see a thing.

"I'll go check it out and see what those mages are up to."

Zidane put his hand in front of him. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'll do it."

"Ok." He said and went off to do something else.

Zidane took hold of the ladder and climbed it until he was at a good angle to jump back onto the ship, where the engine room was.

"Princess?" He blurted out cocking a brow.

Garnet immediately recognized the voice from when she was "sleeping" before.

"Oh, um hello." She replied.

"Hi. Um, why are you steering the ship?" He looked around to see what the mages were doing.

Garnet put her eyes back on the wheel and thought a good excuse.

"Well you see...the ship was so slow on fuel that I had to speed it up a little. And I..."

Zidane slapped his forehead and chuckled.

"Whoa, calm down. I wasn't suspicious or anything. It just never dawned on me that a princess like you would be able to drive an airship. Especially one as old as this." He walked behind her and studied the way she handled the wheel.

"Wow, where'd you learn to stir like that?" He asked taking a step next to her and "observed her." (A/N: Lol, yea, observed her)

Garnet blushed.

"Well uh, my tutor. Doctor Tot. When I was little, he'd teach me all sorts of things." She mumbled but then cleared her voice, and spoke in her royal tone again. "He took me on this airship and teach me how to work it."

"Well, I'm impressed" He said softly into her hear...causing a blushing reaction from Garnet. Garnet took her eyes off him and tried to focus back on steering.

Suddenly...a loud crash hit the ship, causing most of the mages to fall. Alarmed, Zidane took out his dagger and looked around. Garnet wanted to look around too, but couldn't afford to be distracted at the time. There was a huge cliff just ahead of them and then they would be at Lindbulm's gate. When Garnet turned her face a black wizard had it's large hand in her face.

"Princess I have found you. Your mother is waiting for you at the castle, come with me."

Garnet kept steering the ship. She didn't know what to do. She was too terrified to do anything else. Its bright yellow eyes pierced her and she felt the need to take his hand. She slowly lifted her hand off the wheel.

Zidane stepped in front of her, causing her hand to snap back on the wheel. Was she just in a trance or something?

"Thanks a lot, but Tantalus will take her back to the castle. So you can just fly on back from where you came from."

"You've got to be kidding me! Don't tell me there's a 3rd wizard! I thought the other 2 we fought were the last!"

This wizard looked like the other two that they had beaten before. Except it was bigger. It was much stronger than the other two. Zidane could just tell by being this close to him.

"Resistance is futile. Hand the princess over." He must have been annoyed by now, because he threatened to use his magic. Zidane took a step back afraid that the lightning coming from his hand would catch on him.

"Garnet..." He whispered without turning his face back to look at her.

"Hmm?" She whispered back, still trying to concentrate on the wheel of the ship.

The wizard looked at the two suspiciously and fire flared wildly in his hand.

Garnet gasped and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Garnet!" He shouted as the wizard got closer to her. She timidly looked up at him.

He helped her up and put her hands back on the wheel.

"You keep steering the ship. We'll take care of the wizard." He had his hand on top of hers and had a serious look in his eye. But Garnet trusted that he knew what he was doing. She nodded, with tears clinging to her eyes.

"Alright you scumbag! You want the princess, you're gonna have to go through me first."

The wizard laughed hysterically.

"Bwahahahaha! A mere human? Bwahahahaha!"

Zidane clenched his teeth together. He didn't like to be laughed at, at all. Especially by something as ugly as this.

The wizard realized that the human was serious and he stopped laughing.

"Have it your way. No one will get in my way of my mission."

"We'll see about that..." Zidane said taking a step closer.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Finally! Geez, I didn't like that chapter all too much. It was really hard making the scene without Steiner and Vivi. Man, if I were some other game company, my game would definitely suck compared to Ff9. But don't worry about it. Vivi and Steiner will be apart of the story. The gang will just meet them...differently...at different places in the story. I dunno. Something weird like that. Well, I'd be surprised if you enjoyed it at all. I'd be flattered to know that there's someone out there who would actually enjoy what I just wrote. So um...review and lemme know whatcha thought! If I get...say 4 reviews for this chappy, I'll update as soon as I can. If I don't get any reviews, I'll know that it's time for me to get rid of the story lol.

Well, I hope you are all healthy and having a great summer so far! I'm in summer school -.-; I can't stand math! I want to burn it until there's nothing but addition left!

Heh ;; Have a lovely day

-Samy-chan


	4. Fight, Fight, Fight!

A/N: Yes, if you did/or did not notice or you're confused as hell. I recently changed the title of the story to: "Words of a Thief." I'm not really good at reading over my own work at all. It's like how you're in class and your teacher reads over your paper right in front of you. Yea, I hate that. But, I read over my last chapter and when Garnet said, "You can never trust the words of a thief..." I was like, "Now that should be the title! Instead of Change in Heart." To be honest that was a stupid title and this new one applies to the story much better, doctha think?

But, anyways! Back to my last chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! I didn't get 4 reviews. I got 11! Can you believe that? 11?Actually/technically, I got 7 reviews for my last chapter and 4 reviews for chappy one and/or 2. But, I did say, "If I get...say 4 more reviews for this chappy, I'll update as soon as I can..." Look, I even specified it! Lol. But I don't care. It wasn't all for my last chapter, but they were reviews! So, I updated anyways. Thanks for reviewing guys! Here's your update.

(But first!...)

__

Replies to Reviews:

****

RefugeOfSouls: Lol I had this published ages ago. Around the time, I was finishing up the sequel for "High School." I posted the 2 chaps sometime during Christmas I think and left it alone ever since u.u; But yea, I just realized what a confusing spiders web I put myself in when I published my last chapter. I got so many questions to answer and I really gotta make sure my chaps are just right, so that they make some sense. It's gonna be really hard to write this story, but with faithful and supportive reviewers such as yourself, I shall accomplish the unacclomplishable! (If that's a word u.u;) Thank you!

****

Wolfeyes88: Lol Zidane will always be flirty. Every ff9 story **has** to have pervy Zidane somewhere in there. :) Aaah, you'll soon know what I'm talking about if you keep reading! (or maybe I should put that: If I keep updating ;;)

****

Ravyn Crescent: Still love you!

****

Ryan: Thank you! I'm glad you feel that way! Thanks for reviewing!

****

NenotokiKumori: Why thank you! I've been improving on my grammar a bit lately and it's nice to know that someone notices the improvements. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

****

Rose Mage: Tantalus having a crush on Garnet...? Ditching her..? Wow, never thought of that. You must really know what you want in your stories :) Thanks for reviewing, you're the one who saved this story from being recycled!

ChiBiEmI: Wow, did you really? I'm so very honored! I didn't think my chapters were that good. But thank you for your support.

I got an e-mail early Sunday morning that said, answering reviews in chapters isn't allowed anymore. And whoever does it will be "punished." Whatever that means from a mechanical robot. I dunno if you guys got the e-mail too and I dunno if I believe it or not. This is how we'll prove em wrong or right! I just did it! If I don't update for a while, then you'll know that I was "punished" by a robot. We'll see what happens...

****

♣Fight, Fight, Fight!♣

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll see about that..." Zidane said taking a step closer.

The wizard smiled and flew backwards through the window, using the deck of the ship as a battle field.

"Garnet are you ok?" Zidane said rushing over to her and helped wipe the glass from her clothes and face.

She had a small cut on her arm from the glass, but she knew it wasn't a big deal.

"Yes, I am fine. Please be careful." She smiled weakly.

He nodded confidently and jumped through the broken window left by the wizard.

Garnet felt fear rise through her body. What if they didn't make it? What if the wizard destroyed the ship and the air ship crashed? She couldn't imagine dieing in such an awful way. It was getting harder for her to concentrate on steering the ship.

Zidane slowly pulled his dagger from his pocket; not feeling so confident taking the wizard on by himself. But, he knew that he could stay alive long enough for his friends to help him.

"Need some help?" Zidane turned around and saw all of Tantalus standing behind him.

Zidane smirked and nodded as they ran up from behind him and got into fight stance.

"No one will stop me from doing my mission," he put his hands together in a strange way, "no one..." A giant fire flared in his hand and blew Cinna and Marcus away.

"Guys!" Zidane shouted and ran to the side of the ship, hoping that they were still there. Cinna was holding on the edge of the ship, with Marcus hanging on by a thread on his foot.

"Guys, are you ok?" Zidane said kneeling down on his knee to help them up.

Cinna looked like a tick ready to pop. His face bright red, and it looked like he was holding a bunch of food in his mouth.

"Nurrr...I don't think I can hold on much longer...Errrr...!" Cinna grumbled with a waterfall of sweat falling from his face.

Zidane pulled harder and faster. "C'mon guys, I don't think they can hold him any longer." He said, worried about the rest of his comrades fighting the wizard by themselves.

"Cinna if you let go, I swear I'll burn that doll you sleep with every night..." Marcus muttered, squeezing the hell out of Cinna's ankle.

"Geez, don't say that. You know I have nightmares when I sleep alone...!" He squeezed his eyes shut as if he were imagining that he were at a different place.

Zidane managed to give one final tug, and lifted them back onboard the ship.

"Thanks Zidane, you're a real pal." Marcus gave him a hard pat on the back.

"No problem, you guy would've done the same for me. But we really need to get back to the battle now." He said taking off. Marcus and Cinna nodded and tagged along.

From the looks of it, the battle was pretty much over. Benero and his brothers were, from the looks of it, unconscious on the ground. Most of them were either on the ground not making any movements, or the ones who were standing were about to fall face down with the others. He saw Blank still fighting. He could tell by the way he was standing that he couldn't keep fighting the wizard this way.

"Ok you slime ball, now it's your turn...!" He jumped with his dagger in his hands, trying to stab the wizard right in its ugly face. Of course the wizard dodged it with his staff. The two were face to face, glaring at each other with a bunch of lighting bolting all around them. It was beginning to get out of control. Zidane did a back flip to make space before he got electrocuted. The wizard chuckled at his coward ness. "Afraid of a little lightning are we?" He pointed his arms in front of his body and put his hands together. Zidane assumed that he was chanting some spell when he threw a giant ball of lighting in Zidanes direction. Zidane rolled to the other side dodging it just by an inch. When he got back up he saw Cinna sneaking up behind it. _'Cinna...no...!'_

"Aaaarrrr!" Cinna screamed trying to whack the wizard in the head with his favorite and only hammer. The wizard turned around quickly and blew Cinna away once again with a spell. _'Aw crap.' _Zidane thought. "Marcus!" He shouted getting up. Marcus nodded and ran as fast as he could before Cinna flew off the ship. Luckily Marcus caught him by his hammer that he was hanging onto. "Oh, why me?" Cinna whined.

"I'm tired of playing games with you thieves, my mission is to bring back the princess, dead or alive ( great game :)and I'm going to fulfill my mission. No one is going to stop me." It transported itself back into the engine room. Garnet gasped in complete fright. Zidane got right to his feet and ran to Garnet. The wizard attempted to grab Garnet by the neck, but Blank swung his huge sword, almost cutting off Garnets head if she didn't duck, and sliced off the wizards right hand.

"Aaaaarrrrrgggg! Aaaahhh!" It went out of control and the sky turned as black as oil. ( A/N: Hmm doesn't oil change into all these rainbow colors along the road? So then, it really wouldn't be all that dark, now would it? Or is that gas..? Hmm)

Zidane quickly helped Garnet and kept distance from the screaming wizard.

"That's it..." It grumbled. "I'm tired of playing games..." He began to summon up a last and final spell. "Time to die!"

Then out of nowhere a short thing with a huge brown pointy hat appeared before them. No one could even see its face.

"Huh? Who is he?" Zidane blurted out confused.

The little black mage closed its eyes and used its black magic to blow the wizard into millions of black waltz pieces. Everyone just froze there wide eyed, not knowing what to say. Still confused where the hell the wizard disappeared to and how it disappeared. The small black mage turned around with its hands behind its back and said, "Um are you all ok?" There was no answer. Zidane let go of Garnets shoulders and slowly walked over the little hero.

"Hi there, where'd you come from?" It looked no older than nine years old.

"I was on board the whole time. I was captured with all the other black mages in the village but I managed to get away and sneak onto your airship. You guys looked like you needed some help so...um I..."

"A strong lil' fellow aren't ya? That was amazing! You got a lot power for a little guy. If you didn't show up when you did, then we probably would've all been dead right now!" Zidane gave the mage a couple pats on the back. It blushed and a smile appeared on its dark face.

"Thank you Mr uhhh..."

"Call me Zidane kid." He added with a smirk before he went off to see if everyone was ok. Blank and Garnet couldn't help but stare at the mage. It looked no older than seven. Maybe it would blast them away too if they weren't careful.

"Garnet they're going to close the gate on us! Hurry!" Zidane shouted from the deck of the ship. Garnet nodded and grabbed hold of the wheel again.

This was it... She thought. She took a deep breathe and swallowed down the knot in her throat.

Everyone on board grabbed hold of each other or onto the ship.

"Oh yea I forgot to ask you what your name is!" Zidane yelled so that the mage could hear him over the loud gusts of wind.

The mage looked surprised that he would care about something like that right now. He held on tighter to the edge of the stairway.

"Vivi...Vivi Ornitier." (A/N: Lol, doesn't that remind you of "Harry...Harry Potter" : P)

"Ok then Vivi, you wanna tag along with us? We're goin' to Lindbulm and I can show you a hell of a good time."

Vivi could barley speak right now; not only was he scared to death the ship wouldn't make it before the gates closed but, he could barley keep his mouth and eyes opened from the wind hitting him in the face. How could this Zidane guy be so confident that they would make it through before it was too late?

"Umm, sure. That would be nice." Vivi muttered.

"What?" Zidane shouted a second before the ship had scraped against the sides of the gates. Parts of the ship flew everywhere almost hitting Vivi in the face. He blushed when Zidane grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way before the sharp wood crashed into his face. Everyone's body on the ship was shaking like crazy. Zidane honestly thought that this was kinda fun, however Vivi thought Zidane was crazy when he said, "Kinda fun, isn't it?"

__

What am I getting myself into to...?

A/N: I don't understand this! I don't understand why I have so many reviews for this story. I'm serious, it makes absolutely no sense to me. You guys actually like this kind stuff? Well, I never expected to get so many reviews, you guys have made me a VERY happy camper and a writer too :P

Yes yes, I know, I haven't updated in over 2 weeks...hmm maybe I should say 4. Well, my birthday was on Monday so a birthday present that you all can give me is not being mad at me for not updating in so long! and possibly a nice review. Which you guys were planning on anyways, so that shouldn't be too hard right...? ;;

I don't know when I'll update guys. But I promise as soon as an idea pops in my head about what to do in this story, I'll put it in my documents. Now, don't get mad at me cuz last time I said I would update as soon as I could after 4 reviews. I'm playing it safe this time and saying that I'll have my work in my documents and every other day I'll add some stuff to it. Yea, this chapter has been sitting unedited in my documents for...I don't even know how long --;

But, you all have a lovely day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, (It's ok if you didn't too, cuz I'm not so taken back with it either) and I hope school is going well for you all.

O-dajini!


End file.
